


Blanket

by CanardTeaChaud (MissCactus)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Author : orangepencils, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/CanardTeaChaud
Summary: Après deux longs jours, c'est bon de rentrer à la maison.





	Blanket

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blanket](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489568) by orangepencils. 



Il était physiquement et mentalement épuisé. Les trois derniers jours avaient été un tourbillon de vols, de meetings, et avec tout ça, très peu de sommeil. Tout avait commencé jeudi matin, très tôt, quand Ludwig l'avait appelé, paniqué, pour lui dire que la chancelière voulait les rencontrer tous les deux le lendemain.

Gilbert avait essayé d'expliquer à son frère qu'il n'y avait pas de ''putain de moyen'' qu'il fasse le chemin pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant qu'un meeting. La discussion s'était finie sur un Ludwig énervé, criant ''Tu devrais être flatté qu'elle veuille te parler et ton vol est à 18h30.'' Prusse avait simplement maudit le téléphone avant d'aller faire son sac. Son frère arrivait toujours à ses fins.

Matthew l'avait aidé à faire son sac et l'avait conduit jusqu'à l'aéroport. Après un rapide baiser d'au revoir, le canadien lui fit un signe, pendant qu'il passait la porte d'embarquement. Quand il fut arrivé à Francfort, il avait juste eu assez de temps pour attraper quelque chose à manger, se changer dans la salle de bain et courir jusqu'à l'aéroport pour rencontrer le pilote que son frère avait envoyé pour l'emmener. Même s'il se sentait bien entourré de gens de son pays, il se sentait plus chez lui au Canada.

Il avait très peu dormi dans l'avion et le meeting s'était avéré être aussi ennuyant que tous les autres auxquels il avait assisté. Il avait duré beaucoup trop longtemps mais l'essentiel était que ça avait au moins un rapport avec les relations entre l'Est et l'Ouest. Prusse n'arrivait pas à croire qu'on l'avait appelé pour ça.

Après le premier jour, Ludwig l'avait invité à boire dehors en honneur du ''bon vieux temps'' et Gilbert avait accepté même s'il était mort de fatigue, il avait besoin d'alcool. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il allait boire avec son frère, ils ne restaient jamais juste pour une bière et au moment où ils se dirigeaient vers la maison, il était déjà samedi...

Gilbert avait seulement tiré trois heures de sommeil de cette nuit et puis il fallait se lever pour finir la réunion de la veille. La journée du samedi fut aussi terne que celle de la veille. Prusse dû batailler pour ne pas tomber dans les bras de Morphée et son frère dû le pousser à plusieurs reprises pour le tenir éveiller.

Le meeting s'était fini tard dans la nuit et il prit le premier vol Allemagne-Canada qu'il pu trouver pour rentrer. Il avait appelé Matthew avant d'embarquer dans l'avion pour lui faire savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Il avait voulu dormir sur le trajet du retour, mais l'homme devant lui avait reculé son siège jusqu'à ce qu'il touche ses genoux, la femme à ses côtés s'en plaignait et l'enfant derrière lui n'arrêtait pas de donner des coups dans son siège. Ce vol fut le plus long de toute sa vie.

Lorsque l'avion atterrit, il se sentait fatigué comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois semaines. Au moment où il eut passé la douane et récupéré sa valise, il partit le plus rapidement possible vers la porte d'arrivée. Il repéra Matthew parmi la foule et pour la première fois depuis jeudi, il sentit les choses s'améliorer pour lui.

« Bienvenue à la maison. » Lui dit Canada avec une douce étreinte et un baiser chaud sur les lèvres.

« C'est bon d'être rentré. » Répondit-il en prenant la main de Matthew et ils partirent jusqu'à leur voiture.

Au moment où il arriva à la maison, il s'effondra sur le canapé et ne bougea plus de là. Matthew était allé à la cuisine pour lui faire quelque chose à manger et il trouva qu'il était de plus en plus dur de rester éveillé.

Finalement, le sommeil prit le dessus et l'accueillit à bras ouverts comme Matthew l'avait accueilli plus tôt.

Lorsque Canada revint dans le salon, il y trouva un prussien endormi. Matthew sourit doucement et prit une couverture du placard. Il l'ouvrit et la posa sur le plus vieux. Il plaça ensuite un oreiller sous la tête de Gilbert et embrassa tendrement son front.

« Dors bien.» »

 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr : miss-cactus  
> twitter : @somefunhere
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
